The present invention relates to blades for dozing materials and more particularly to blades designed to plow snow.
Dozer blades are well known in the art, and many have been particularly adapted to push, or plow, snow. In most situations, snow plows and the like are utilized in a commercial sense by various governmental bodies or private entrepreneurs. In either event, a high priority, in addition to effective clearing of the snow, is to reduce the costs involved in operating the plowing device. Thus, many attachment-type arrangements have been developed for multi-use vehicles. When the plowing vehicle is a large truck or the like, the efficient action of a snow plow on a surface is not as important as when a smaller vehicle, such as a jeep-type vehicle, is being utilized. The smaller vehicles do not have as much power as the larger trucks, nor do they have comparable structural integrity that can withstand high vibration and the like. Heretofore, adequate attachment-type dozer blades for such smaller vehicles have not been known.
It is desirable to be able to operate the plowing vehicle at relatively high speeds and with a minimum number of sweeps through an area to clear it adequately. Thus, it is important for the blade design to facilitate snow removal while at the same time being durable to withstand high speed movement across roadbeds. As discussed above, efficient designs are further used to reduce the energy required to doze the snow, which is particularly important in commercial plowing operations.